


Alive

by twilightshards



Series: Oz drabbles [9]
Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: Suicidal Thoughts, references to violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 14:34:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11557209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twilightshards/pseuds/twilightshards
Summary: Miguel Alvarez in solitary, contemplating his existence.





	Alive

**9.**

It haunted him. The screams, the blood, the gaping sockets where eyes should've been. Why had he done it? Why had he been so desperate to be accepted by El Cid? It made no sense to him now. Locked in solitary, all he could do was think. It seemed so obvious now. El Cid hadn't wanted him back in El Norte. He'd just wanted him out of the way without dirtying his own hands. He'd probably counted on the C.Os or the SORT-team to have beaten him to death or something. Honestly, Miguel was surprised that they hadn't.

Why was he still alive? Why was this useless body still going? No one wanted him alive. The C.Os despised him. The warden had never liked him, but surely he loathed him now. McManus had probably given up on him by now. El Norte didn't need, nor want him anymore. He had no other friends in Oz, no allies, no one who would watch his back if he—against all odds—ever got to return to Emerald City.

His own family was gone. His son... dead. His grandfather... dead. It was too late to develop a proper relationship with the father he'd never known, and his mother hadn't given a shit about him for a good long while. Even Maritza had abandoned him. She hadn't visited, or even called, once since she'd been let out of prison. She'd probably shacked up with some other guy by now, forgetting all about him.

No one would miss him. There was no one that wanted him alive... was there?

A face popped into his head then. Kind, dark eyes and a warm smile. A voice shouting, "Don't hurt him! Don't hurt him!" as the SORT-team burst into the room.

For some reason that Miguel himself didn't understand, Ray Mukada _cared_ , and for now... that was enough.

 

 


End file.
